Chris Farley
Christopher Crosby Farley (February 15, 1964 – December 18, 1997) was an American actor and comedian, best known as one of the cast members of the popular Saturday Night Live television series. Born in Madison, Wisconsin, Farley got his start with Chicago's Second City comedy group. Soon, Farley was discovered by Lorne Michaels, producer of NBC's Saturday Night Live. Michaels hired Farley to join the cast and he immediately became one of the most popular cast members during the 1991 to 1995 seasons. Appearing on Saturday Night Live was a dream come true for Farley, who idolized comedian and former cast member, John Belushi. Some of his most memorable characters were Matt Foley, Bennett Brauer, Barney (with Patrick Swayze in the Chippendale sketch), Todd O'Connor (in Bill Swerski's Superfans), Drinking Buddy (in Mike Myers' Middle Aged Man skit) and himself in The Chris Farley Show. on the VHS of Tommy Boy.]] Farley left the show in 1995 and made several movies with fellow former SNL cast member David Spade. The two starred in 1995's Tommy Boy and 1996's Black Sheep. Farley also made appearances in other films, such as Coneheads in 1993, Wayne's World 2 in 1993, Adam Sandler's Billy Madison in 1995, Beverly Hills Ninja in 1997, Almost Heroes with Matthew Perry in 1998, and Norm MacDonald's Dirty Work in 1998. Farley was popular with young audiences not only as a physical comedian but also as a comic actor, but few critics warmed to him. Farley, who had struggled with obesity, alcohol, and drug addiction for years, was found dead in his Chicago apartment in the John Hancock Center on December 18, 1997. An autopsy revealed that Farley had died of an accidental overdose of cocaine and heroin, with coronary arteriosclerosis being a contributing factor. By the time of his last SNL appearance, as a guest host on October 25, 1997http://www.saturday-night-live.com/snl/reviews/97-98/farley.html, he was evidently in trouble — his voice was unbearably hoarse, he looked bloated, sweated profusely, and was grossly overweight. A tabloid reported that Farley had been drinking heavily during the week of rehearsals and needed an oxygen tank. Reportedly on the set of Almost Heroes, he required almost constant hands-on caretaking. It should also be mentioned that he was 33 years old at his death, the same age John Belushi was when he died 15 years before. Belushi had likewise died of an overdose of cocaine and heroin. David Spade, dealing with a memory of another close friend dying, did not come to Farley's funeral. Farley was in some ways a contradictory character: completely uninhibited onstage and known to be willing to do anything for a laugh, he could be shy and insecure in private. His friends have stated that they knew and worried about his excessive behaviour, but were unable to get him to stop. Following his death, the tabloid press exploited the lurid details; however, people who knew Farley said he was a very kind, decent human being. Before Farley's death, he was selected by the producers of Shrek as the voice of the title character, but the studio was unable to cast him as he was considered uninsurable http://www.rotten.com/library/bio/entertainers/comic/chris-farley/. On August 26, 2005, seven years after his death, Farley posthumously received the 2,289th star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. His star is located in front of ImprovOlympic West. http://www.breitbart.com/news/2005/08/26/D8C7P4M01.html External links * Find A Death — Chris Farley * Rotten.com — Chris Farley * The Full Throttle Life and Untimely Death of Chris Farley * Chris Farley Foundation Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris Farley, Chris